Several 4(1H)-pyridones have been described by Vinick, et al., Tetrahedron Letters, No. 44, Pages 4221-4224 (1978), but no pharmaceutical properties were disclosed for these compounds.
The compounds of the present invention differ from the referenced Vinick compounds principally in having a fused ring system and in their unexpected activity as renal vasodilators and bronchodilators.